


Winchester love

by Captain039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AOB, Angels, Angst, Bottom Dean, Comfort, Dean Smith - Freeform, Demons, Fluff, Hunters, Hurt, J2, M/M, Mates, SPN - Freeform, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, family business, idk what im doing XD, jared and jensen - Freeform, jared x jensen, oneshots, top sam!, wincest oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain039/pseuds/Captain039
Summary: This fanfic is going to be wincest in case you didnt get that already, a bunch of different one-shots and imagines, thanks!And i am a top Sam so all smut will be top Sam no hate please also.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So im very new to this website so please bare with me as i try to figure things out XD  
> Anyway enjoy!  
> If you've seen this one tumblr, 'Captain039' that's my profile so i haven't stole any work in case people think that has happened, its all my work

**My bodyguard AU**

Sam x Dean (wincest) they aren’t brothers tho

 

Summary: This is going to be a bodyguard AU seeming as my other story’s just went downhill and I can’t finish them aha so ima write a new one. Dean is a well-funded man working the Winchester business his father and his father before owned this company buying buildings, building skyscrapers but people want him dead and he needs protection.

Dean Winchester ever since he was a little boy he always wanted to be like his father proud and a great leader but ever since his mother passed away he went insane drinking drugs anything he could find. He had to take over from the job as boss of the Winchester company for making weapons and cars unusual combination, but it made them rich. Dean ran the company better then his father and once his father died he took over completely having full control his only assistant his best friend Cas or his full name Castiel they’ve known each other since child hood.

 “Sir?” Cas asked as Dean turned in his chair standing up.

 “Cas its just us” He sighed.

 “Sorry Dean but you might want to look at this” He said handing the man a tablet. Dean frowned seeing a protest against his company people with weapons of his own he frowned reading the news of people after him. Dean gave back the tablet to Cas sitting back in his chair sighing.

 “people” He sighed.

 “Dean if I may suggest we can hire you some body guards for you protection” Cas said to his friend worried for his safety.

 “You know I hate Body guards Cas” He groaned as Cas rolled his eyes.

 “Well at least one I know a few guys who can give you the best protection” Cas said walking out the door not ready to here his boss arguing back. Dean ran his hands through his hair just what he needs a baby sitter.

 Sam was at the Gym punching a bag to hell sweat covered his brow and his back as he panted controlling his breathing. Gun shots filled his head memories of war filling his wild fire.

 “Sam Wesson” He snapped out of his trance turning to the voice that called he saw his old friend Castiel.

 “Cas what’s up man?” He asked giving the man a hand shake.

 “I have a job for you” He said serious Sam frowned.

 “What kind of job?” He asked as Cas handed him papers.

 “Dean Winchester huh” Sam said sitting on a bench reading the review.

 “Sounds like he’s a stuck up rich kid” Sam muttered as Cas smacked him lightly.

 “I’m messing” Sam chuckled.

 “So, will you take it moneys good also” Cas said Sam nodded handing the paper back to his old pal.

 “I’m in gets me out of this gym” He said standing up.

 “Good I’ll call you tomorrow you better be ready” Cas said striding away as Sam shook his head smiling the man in a black suit as an assistant he never imagined it.

 No doubt he got a call in as he dressed in his black suit feeling at ease a gun by his hip and a knife down his ankle his hair was tied back in a small pony tail as he straightened his tie going out to his Camaro in his shed. Reaching the Winchesters head office, he looked up the large building it was massive he walked inside seeing Cas standing by the office looking impatient.

 “Cas” Sam said as the black-haired man looked at him.

 “Your late” He sighed.

 “5 minutes Cas ok traffic is not nice” Sam said as Cas rolled his eyes.

 “Whatever this way” Cas trotted off Sam on his heel. The man was on the 78th floor the floor didn’t have many people in it Sam assumed only the high ranked people worked here. Cas led him to an office as Sam heard his guys say the area secure in the ear piece.

 “Now please Sam he doesn’t really agree with me bringing you here so just bear with me ok” Cas said Sam nodded.

 “Come in” He heard a deep voice from the other side as Cas knocked.

 “Dean this is Sam Wesson your new body guard” Cas said as Sam walked in.

 “Sir” Sam said Dean turned around in his chair stunned by this man’s figure he had to be 6’3 maybe 6’4 pure muscle.

 “Cas” Dean sighed glaring at his friend.

 “Don’t Dean this is for you own good” Cas glared back.

 “Sir if I may there are people trying to kill you I don’t think you could protect yourself on your own no offence” Sam said his arms behind his back. Dean looked taken back and glanced at the man.

 “I can take care of myself perfectly fine” Dean mumbled as Sam rolled his eyes.

 “Show me then” Sam tested, and Dean snapped his head to him.

 “Beg your pardon?” He asked as Cas looked at Sam his face asking him what the hell was he doing.

 “Show me you can protect yourself” Sam said his hands making a bring It motion Dean got up walking over to the man face to face. He smelt nice. Dean striked but missed as Sam pinned him to the ground in one move.

 “Sam” Cas growled Sam let him go instantly helping the man up seeing his stunned face.

 “I say you need protection” Sam smirked cockily Dean grumbled under his breath straightening his suit.

 “Fine just stay out of my way” Dean growled.

 “Yes sir” Sam said as Cas walked out wondering what the hell was going to happen. Sam stayed with Dean 24/7 at his house, work and night he was a very important man after all and with no siblings or children no one would be able to take over.

 “Sir you have a meeting at 2” Cas popped In Sam giving him a small nod.

 “Thank you” Dean sighed running his hands through his hair. Its been a month since Sam and his people showed up he hated it but didn’t have a say in it.

 Sam followed Dean to the meeting to another company called Michael's. Co, Sam didn’t like it as soon as he walked in something was off people glancing at Dean.

 “Sir I don’t like this” Sam whispered Dean shooing him off. Dean went to the meeting anyway as Sam stood anxiously outside the door his senses on high alert. People were acting weird like they weren’t here. Dean finally finished, and they left the building.

 At Deans house Sam stood outside his door hearing his men talking back and forth. Dean opened the door jumping when he saw Sam as Sam slightly smirked seeing his reaction.

 “Jeez I’m not a child” Dean growled drying his hair. Sam just noticed the mans lack of clothing and glanced at his water glazed back the man was well built and had freckles over him. Sam followed him to the kitchen Dean was going to snap he swears. Sam stood outside the kitchen in the lounge room admiring the layout.

 “Do you have to stay here inside” Dean sassed.

 “I do for your safety” Sam said turning to him as the man downed a beer.

“Great” He said sarcastically walking to the couch plonking down on it. He flicked the TV on when as Sam stood behind him watching the windows. 5 minutes passed, and Dean snapped standing up going to the man as Sam stood confused.

 “I want you and your men to leave me and my goddamn company alone!” He shouted Sam frowned.

 “Sir that would be unwise” Sam said in a calm tone as Dean fumed.

 “GET THE FUCK OUT” Dean yelled Sam didn’t even flinch still frowning at the man.

 “Are you listening to me what ever your name is, Wesson get the hell away from me I don’t need protection” he growled something was defiantly in that beer.

 “Sir calm down” Sam said as the man stalked closer face inches away from his.

 “No get lost” Dean growled ready to throw a punch Sam caught it shoving the man away lightly.

 “You dick” Dean growled ramming into the man ok this is what they were going to do so be it.

 “Dean stop” Sam growled catching and blocking every punch and kick he threw.

 “I’m not a fucking baby” Dean spat, Sam growled a fist touching his face. He pinned Dean to the wall the mans breathing heavy and hot against his face as he struggled.

 “What the hell is wrong with you” Sam said wondering what the hell happened when he frowned seeing something in his neck. A small pin prick in his neck.

 “Hold still” Sam said turning the mans neck he frowned seeing a small dot of blue he was poisoned.

 “Fucking knew it” Sam growled.

 “Knew what you fuck” Dean growled back.

 “You were poisoned I told you I didn’t trust that guy” Sam said rolling his eyes.

 “Screw you” Dean hissed. Sam growled gripping Deans wrists above his head keeping his body pinned with his much larger one.

 “Stop” Sam growled he was on some sort of high anger steroid.

 “Let go” Dean snarled trying to move.

 “Dean stop you’ll hurt someone” Sam argued. Dean stopped suddenly his emotions in his eyes turning into something else, lust.

 “Sir?” Sam asked as Dean relaxed in his grasp suddenly his dick taking interest.

 “Sam” Dean breathed out and Sam frowned at the sudden change what the hell was this drug.

 “Dean stop” Sam growled as Dean rolled his hips against Sam’s thigh making small noises.

 “Stop it damn it” Sam said removing himself from Dean back away, Dean practically whined stumbling forward to the man.

 “Ok time for bed” Sam groaned helping him walk wasn’t helping Dean was trying to kiss his neck making small noises of plea. Sam took him to his bed throwing him on there, but Dean caught him bringing him down on top off him.

 “Dean for fuck sake stop this isn’t you” Sam growled as Deans hands ran up his back his mouth nipping at Sam’s ear.

 “Dean enough” Sam said a tone in his voice as Dean stopped letting Sam pin his hands above his head.

 “I want you” Dean said his eyes full of fiery lust.

 “No, you don’t it’s the drug talking now go to sleep” Sam said trying to get up Deans hands going straight to his back and his legs around his waist. Sam growled he did have a good grip.

 “I want you to fuck me” Dean whispered in his ear a shiver going downs Sam’s spine.

“I want your dick inside me fucking me hard into this mattress” Sam tried to twist out of his grasp he had some new strength he swore. 

“Making me scream out your name” Dean said nipping at his ear.

 “Dean stop” Sam said his voice slightly shaking.

 “Do you want me to stop?” Dean asked Sam frowned.

 “Yes” He said after a while the man chuckling under him.

 “No” Dean whispered nipping at his jaw.

 “You want to fuck me don’t you Mr. Wesson” Dean teased running his hands down and up Sam’s back.

 “No now stop” Sam hissed his cock taking interest.

 “Your body says otherwise” Dean smirked trying to kiss him, but Deans body started to go limp his sentence going off into a mumble as he past out. Sam breathed out in relief quickly getting off the young man adjusting himself his cheeks slightly flushed and his hair disheveled. What the hell happened.

 


	2. My bodyguard part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from my bodyguard i think there's about 5 chapters XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i wrote this a while ago and currently cant be bothered going through so theres probably some mistakes sorry XD

Waking up he felt hungover his head was pounding his clothes all over the place. He groaned sitting up wiping his hand down his face as he walked to the bathroom opening the cabinet downing some Panadol. He couldn’t remember anything it was annoying him what happened?

Sam waited anxiously outside in the lounge did he remember or was he hung over? Sam sighed pacing when suddenly the door opened, and he walked out his hair messy and his eyes droopy.

Defiantly hung over.

“Good morning Sir” Sam said trying to act casual Dean grunted him off going to grab some coffee. He left going to the shower leaving Sam again in the lounge he could still feel Deans lips on his body. Heading to work with Dean Sam frowned seeing Dean twitch in his seat.

“Are you ok Sir?” Sam asked.

“Fine” Dean grumbled as Sam rolled his eyes. Getting to his work place he walked straight to the elevator ignoring Sam and everyone. He sat down at his desk opening his laptop getting ready for the day ahead. Lunch time rolled around, and Sam was still standing outside his door stiff as a tree. Dean had been trying to remember the night before honestly it was bugging him. He doesn’t remember anything from when he got home last night. He sighed rubbing his temples he needed some food. Heading out his office Sam following like a dog he went to the closest bakery grabbing a pie. Sam didn’t grab anything just stood by him as strangers eyed Dean.

“Seriously sit down” Dean grumbled Sam frowned but did so keeping his gun close.

“Stop being so stiff” Dean added Sam rolled his eyes.

“Sir its my job to protect you I need to be stiff” Sam argued. Dean mumbled something eating his pie when three men with black suits walked in with black shades. Sam was instantly skeptical keeping a close eye on them, Dean saw his change in behavior suddenly very protective.

“What’s wrong? Bald headed man trying to kill me” Dean mused, and Sam glared at him.

“Men to your left they each have guns and no badge” Sam said glancing at them. Dean frowned he didn’t even see them come in.

“So?” Sam question.

“Just eat” Sam sighed, and Dean did happily. Walking back to his work place they were followed Sam grabbed Deans arm pulling him quickly into an alley way pushing him against the wall making Dean ready to yell at him but a hand covered his mouth. Sam glanced at the streets seeing the men confused and running down the street as he breathed out in relief.

“What the fuck?!” Dean whispered.

“We were being followed” Sam said simply.

“Doesn’t mean you push me up against a fucking- “Dean suddenly stopped the memories of last night filling his head his face going pale.

“Sir?” Sam said concerned.

“Sir?” Sam called, and he snapped out of it.

“Sorry” Dean mumbled moving away from the tall man back out into the streets rushing along leaving Sam confused.

Dean sat at his desk glancing at the shadow outside his door did he really say those things? Dean wasn’t paying attention as his friend walked in.

“Dean?” Cas called Dean snapped his eyes up to him.

“Hey Cas” Dean said sighing.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked seeing something clearly wrong.

“I just. Doesn’t matter” He sighed.

“Dean” Cas said rolling his eyes but ignored it handing him his daily sheet.

“You have a meeting at 3 and someone wants to visit you personally at his house for dinner a man named Mr. Wise” Cas said.

“Ah yes Mr. Wise we have some talking to do” Dean said as Cas nodded excusing himself. As soon as Sam found out he flipped.

“He was the man that drugged you!” Sam yelled at Dean as he got ready.

“Mr. Wise would do such a thing no shut the hell up” Dean growled.

“He did sir you have a prick in your neck see” Sam said pointing to it no doubt he did making him wonder but he didn’t care.

“Probably just a bug bite” Dean said Sam growled.

“He fucking drugged you, you began to attack me!” Sam yelled, and Dean froze did he do those other things because of the drug maybe?

“No, I didn’t I was having a beer and watching TV before going to bed Mr. Wesson” Dean hissed.

Sam was done as he walked to the lounge room pacing back and forth.

“ _I want a perimeter around the place at least 10 blocks”_ He said into the ear piece his men agreeing heading out. Heading to Mr. Wise’s place Sam was anxious for his boss’s life he had stayed with the man for three months now you get to know someone well when you’re with them 24/7 even if you don’t talk. Rolling up to the house Sam glanced around seeing Mr. Wise’s bodyguards and security on alert standing by every entrance and door Sam stayed close to Dean getting Intel from his men searching for escape routes if anything happened.

“Ah Mr. Winchester so glad you could make it” The elderly man said dressed in a sharp suit as he shook Deans hand.

“The pleasure is mine” Dean said as Mr. Wise let them inside.

“Welcome to my humble palace” Mr. Wise chuckled the house was quite large with large windows and large chandeliers.

“Sir” Sam whispered, and Dean shut him up with a look.

“Right this way dinner will be ready soon” Mr. Wise said opening a door.

“Uh Mr. Winchester would you mind leaving your bodyguard outside of this door?” Mr. Wise asked, and Sam went stiff.

“Stay here” Dean simply said as Mr. Wise shut the door in Sam’s face.

“ _I want more men around”_ Sam hissed into the ear piece waiting outside the door trying to listen in.

Half an hour went by and Sam was going to snap he couldn’t handle it something wasn’t right everything wasn’t right. He fidgeted glancing around sweat forming on his brow. He froze when he heard a small thump sound and no more voices. Sam went to open the door finding it locked so he bashed on it trying to open it.

“MR. WISE OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW” Sam shouted but nothing happened Sam broke the door down finding them both gone.

“ _The boss is gone search for him NOW!”_ He yelled into the ear piece running around the house, he would kill the son of a bitch who touched Dean.


	3. My bodyguard part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing again XD

Sam searched the whole night trying to find his boss he told Castiel who was furious hanging up the phone calling the police. Sam followed the tire marks down the road until no more were found he punched his steering wheel when he frowned a door was slightly ajar on this abandon building. He stepped out of his vehicle and grabbed his gun stalking forward. He heard faint voices walking in quietly. He heard the sound of a smack on flesh and instantly perked up hearing a small groan. He walked towards the light under the door peering inside he found Deans strapped to a chair naked cuts and bruises all over his body. Sam fumed he couldn’t take on this many man alone though, so he held back in frustration. He whispered his commands over his ear piece checking every entrance as his men set up a border. He engaged barging through the door shooting all the men accept Mr. Wise he pushed him against the corner.

“You son of a bitch you’ve got nerve taking my client from me” Sam growled Mr. Wise only chuckled.

“This whore’s father killed my son and my wife saying it was my fault his wife died this little prick is paying for it” He hissed, and Sam punched him knocking him to the ground.

“Well you wont ever touch him again” Sam hissed back going to Dean cutting his ropes as the man fell forward. Sam caught him lifting him up bridal style glaring at Mr. wise whose nose was broken. He heard his men saying the cost was clear as he walked out the room spearing his life taking what was his. He brought Dean to his car the man to messed up to say anything he brought him back to his house Hospital wouldn’t be very agreeable. Sam carried him inside and to his bathroom sitting him on the toilet as he ran the bath grabbing the medical supplies. He was still angry his fist clenched and his muscles tense. He didn’t realize it, but he had grown feelings for the Winchester just didn’t accept them. Sam knelt down in front of Dean who was barely staying awake.

“Come on stay awake for me” Sam whispered grabbing a clothe damping it. He wiped the mans wounds as Dean hissed in pain Sam stitched him and patched him up in no time as the bath finished.

“Up you get” Sam said lifting Dean to his feet, but he stumbled latching onto Sam for stability. He went in the bath without any attitude, but his face said it all Sam rolled his eyes beginning to wash Dean, but Dean tried to push his hands away hissing in pain.

“Don’t move” Sam said Dean glared at the water as Sam washed him. After Sam was done he helped him out the bath as Dean knocked his hands away.

“I can dry myself” He grumbled snatching the towel off of him Sam rolled his eyes again letting him.

“Be careful” Sam said as Dean hissed in pain.

“Give me that” Sam snatched the towel back drying his hair Dean sighed he was gentle his hands massaging his scalp it felt nice. His green eyes trailed up his neck to his lips then his eyes watching them as he concentrated he was a very handsome man. Dean frowned did he just think that he wasn’t gay? Was he?

“There done” Sam sighed realizing Dean was staring at him, but his face was uncertain.

“Dean?” He asked.

“Hm?” Dean answered snapping out of whatever he was in.

“Ill get you clothes” Sam said walking out the bathroom and to his room. Bringing him some of his clothes they were slightly to big for him which Sam though funny as he smirked walking to the kitchen.

“Coffee?” He asked, and Dean nodded hobbling along to the couch. Sam had a nice place medium sized enough for two people. Sam handed him coffee as he sipped it happily enjoying the taste. He didn’t want to think about what happened back in the chair it made a shiver run up his spine.

“Are you ok?” Sam asked, and Dean scoffed.

“Dandy” He joked making Sam frown at him.

“No Sam I’m not” Dean sighed giving up.

“What did they do?” Sam asked hesitantly Dean froze his mind flashing back.

“Tortured me” He whispered but they did worse they raped him.

“Dean?” Sam asked seeing his face pale.

“Nothing Sammy” He sighed then froze realizing he called him Sammy.

“Did you just call me Sammy” Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“No” Dean fought back Sam chuckled.

“Its fine” He said getting up going to his kitchen again. Dean watched his tall figure move he wasn’t a normal bodyguard he had feelings. Dean got up on shaky legs slowly walking over leaning against the counter for support.

“Dean sit down damn it” Sam sighed ready to help him, but Dean stopped him placing a hand on his chest. Sam froze at the sudden contact his hand warm against his chest Dean looked at him something in his eye Sam couldn’t quite place. Dean looked nervous almost making Sam frown as Dean leaned up as Sam realized what he was doing. Sam saw Deans eyes close and he leaned down the rest of the way capturing his lips as his hand went on Deans cheek. It was a passionate kiss as Sam deepened it till they pulled away Dean slightly breathless.

“Thank you” He whispered before going back to the couch leaving Sam stunned.

“You can sleep in here tonight ill take you home in the morning” Sam said showing him the room Dean nodded as Sam walked away leaving him to get comfortable. He went into his room Deans lips still on his he smiled to himself taking his shirt off and his pants getting into bed. He didn’t sleep though just laid there when he heard a small whimper he shot up running to Deans room he was having a nightmare. He shook the man awake as Dean shot up sweat covering his face.

“Hey, you’re ok” Sam said quietly as Dean blinked. Dean breathed in deeply trying to calm himself as he turned the light on.

“Nightmare?” Sam asked, and he nodded rubbing his eyes.

“Your safe now” Sam added Dean nodded again sighing it wasn’t from being caught it was off his father.

“Was it the place?” Sam asked quietly Dean shook his head and Sam didn’t press on it.

“My father” He whispered as Sam looked up at him.

“After mum died he got alcoholic and became abusive” He said shivering at the memory, Sam wanted to punch the man already.

“Well he can’t hurt you here not while I’m around” Sam said getting up, but Dean caught his hand making him frown. His face said it all could you please stay he nodded silently sitting back down but Dean let him in the bed. Dean turned the light off turning his back to his bodyguard saying a quick goodnight before closing his eyes. Sam watched him as he slept most of the night till sleep consumed him also.


	4. My bodyguard last part XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of my bodyguard!

This chapter has smut!

 

Waking up in an unfamiliar setting Dean shot up regretting it when his stomach hurt Sam walked in hearing the hiss in pain.

“I wouldn’t move to quickly if I was you” He said walking back out to the kitchen Dean sighed remembering what happened and the kiss, his cheeks turned a faint colour of red.

Sam handed him coffee as he came out to the kitchen and a bowel of cereal he ate it slowly as Sam munched his down.

“What are you a horse?” Dean smirked Sam chuckled cleaning his dish going to his room.

“I’m going to get changed” He said Dean nodded sighing again looking at his coffee. Sam walked back out 5 minutes later in a suit with his gun holsters on around his chest and his hair tied back again he looked good with out a jacket on.

“You don’t have to go for work I’m sure Cas wouldn’t mind bossing people around” Sam said.

“I’m fine” Dean said as Sam rolled his eyes shrugging his shoulders.

“What ever you say boss” Sam sighed. Sam took Dean back to his place, so he could get dressed and ready before they headed to work. Sam stayed outside the door like always staying still his eyes and ears on high alert checking for any danger.

“Mr. Wesson” Dean called him as he walked inside closing the door.

“Sir?” Sam asked keeping his posture.

“Stop standing out there for goodness sakes” Dean grumbled making Sam frown.

“Sit” Dean said pointing to the couch Sam did not wanting to upset him. Sam stayed there for hours and Dean wondered how the hell he wasn’t moving so much wouldn’t it be uncomfortable. Sam couldn’t stop thinking about last night how Dean had kissed him it seemed so much more then a thank you. Sam glanced at Dean his hair spiked unlike his normal slicked back hair his suit was rushed not neat like always. Sam glanced down to his lips they were so plump and kissable.

“Dean” Cas walked in snapping Sam out of his trance.

“What’s up Cas?” He asked.

“The FBI are here” He said, and Sam frowned standing up as they walked in.

“Mr. Winchester is it ok if we ask you a few questions?” An elderly man asked Sam stood on guard as he nodded. As they talked it was about Mr. Wise he’s a wanted man doesn’t surprise Sam at all treating someone like that.

“What did he do to you?” The FBI asked, and Sam frowned.

“Sir” Sam stepped in.

“Mr. Wesson its ok” Dean said sighing.

“I was tortured and raped if it wasn’t for him id probably be dead” He said pointing at Sam whose face was shocked. Why did he tell him earlier?

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester, for your time” They said as they walked out.

“Dean why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked anger in his voice but not at Dean.

“Because you would probably go hunt him down” Dean rolled his eyes turning to his window looking down at the city.

“I swear the next time I see him I will punch his face in” Sam said pissed as Dean sighed shaking his head.

“Hopefully we don’t see him” He whispered shivering at the memory Sam saw it as he walked up to Dean.

“Dean I uh wanted to ask you about last night” Sam said nervousness in his voice.

“About what?” Dean asked like he didn’t know.

“You know what” Sam said making Dean blush slightly.

“It was a simple thank you” He said trying to avoid the subject.

“No, it wasn’t” Sam said moving in front of Dean as he sat down.

“I don’t know what your talking about” Dean muttered making Sam groan as he walked to Deans chair lifting the man up.

“Hey” Dean said but was shut up when lips crashed to his. His body froze, and Sam started to back away, but Dean grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer. Sam gripped his hip smiling into the kiss he knew it. The kiss got more heated as Sam spun around sitting in Deans chair bringing Dean down with him. Dean made a small groan into Sam’s mouth Dean moved his hands up into Sam’s hair taking out his hair tie, so he could run his hands through his brown locks. Sam moaned quietly running his hands up Deans back, Dean stopped kissing him a small gasp escaping his mouth.

“Sorry” Sam said knowing It reminded him of what happened.

“No” Dean said claiming Sam’s mouth again more heated then before.

“We don’t have to” Sam muttered.

“Get rid of him” Dean whispered, and Sam snapped growling possessively gripping Deans hips grinding up into them making Dean moan. Sam kissed down his neck removing his tie throwing it onto the floor when a knock came from the door. They both froze as Dean quickly jumped off Sam grabbing his tie and straightening himself out. 

“Come in” He said clearing his throat as Sam smirked sitting down crossing his legs from his obvious hardness.

“Mr. Winchester here’s the files you requested” A young woman said Dean smiled taking them from her nodding.

“Thank you” He said as she walked out Sam smirked.

“Wipe that smug grin off your face” Dean growled making Sam laugh.

At the end of the day Sam drove back to his house walking inside checking out everything first making Dean roll his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure you scared him into hiding” Dean said going to his kitchen again.

“Better of” Sam smirked.

“Cocky basterd” Dean said making Sam chuckle walking over to him again.

“What” Dean said seeing Sam’s smiling face.

“Still sure the kiss was for nothing” Sam smirked as Dean rolled his eyes.

“Shut up you moose” He said before kissing him again passionately. Sam lifted him up Deans legs going around his waist as he lent him against the wall making him moan.

“I won’t stop unless you say so” Sam whispered breathing heavily as they kissed.

“If you stop I will knock you down” Dean said breathlessly making Sam chuckled.

“Like to see you try” Sam said kissing him hard.

“Bedroom now” Dean said as Sam walked down the hall way finding his bedroom. He laid Dean down on the bed like he was glass.

“I wont break” Dean chuckled but Sam didn’t say anything kissing him softly as Sam began to remove his clothes. Dean ran his hands down his naked back before removing his clothes throwing them onto the ground. Sam kissed down his neck sucking gently on his sweet spot as small noises escaped from his mouth.

“Sam” He said quietly as Sam hummed against his throat before moving down to his chest. He slowly got lower before coming to his cock as Dean’s breath hitched as Sam licked a stripe up his hardness.

“god” Dean gasped out as Sam began to suck him off.

“Sammy” He gasped again gripping his hair. Sam released his dick making him whine as he moved up to his lips kissing him again. Dean grabbed lube out of his desk draw handing it to Sam.

“thought you would want to top” Sam smirked.

“Shut up and fuck me” Dean hissed.

“As you wish sir” Sam teased pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers lifting Deans hips up.

“Are you sure Dean?” Sam asked nervous.

“Yes Sam” Dean said that’s all Sam needed as he inserted one finger inside him Dean gasped out this was so much nicer. He grunted at the slow movements of Sam’s finger inside of him making him feel new things. Sam licked his lips seeing Deans eyes shut his mouth hung open from pleasure. He added a second and Dean groaned a sweet noise Sam groaned at the sight he had his boss under him withering.

“Sam please” Dean began to beg small whimpers escaping his mouth as he added a third.

“Patients” Sam said as Dean whined. As Sam removed his fingers Dean groaned as an it was replaced with his dick.

“God” Sam groaned sliding in slowly as Deans breath hitched again tears in his eyes. Sam kissed his tears away staying still letting him get use to the new feeling.

“You ok?” He asked Dean nodded not trusting his voice as Sam pushed all the way in they both groaned.

“Fuck” Sam muttered leaning his head down to Deans neck sucking on it again leaving marks.

“Move damn it” Dean said.

“So, demanding” Sam smirked but moved at a slow pace as Dean groaned. Soon they had a steady pace both of them breathing heavily Deans fingers scratching down Sam’s back.

“Fuck Sam” Dean whined as Sam panted in his ear speeding up feeling his release he knew Dean was close to as he grabbed his dick pumping it making Dean moan loudly.

“Dean” Sam groaned, and Dean nodded.

“Sam” Dean moaned out coming over his stomach, Sam moaned finding his release, panting on top of Dean. As they came down from there high Sam rolled onto his back pulling Dean to his chest still trying to catch his breath. Dean closed his eyes feeling content in Sam’s arms as his fingers traced small patterns on his arm.

“My bodyguard” Dean said, and Sam chuckled as sleep consumed them both.


	5. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam opens the seal, he hates himself and leaves Dean knowing its for the best, but Dean can’t live without his brother

Sam was going Dean knew that after everything with that bitch Ruby Dean was angry. Now they were sitting at some picnic table the impala parked by them. Sam had a sad, quality face he had done so wrong by his brother he didn’t blame him for not trusting him he was so stupid he felt like an idiot he brought on the apocalypse.

 

“I think I should go my own way” Sam said, Dean froze frowning Sam leaving?

 

“Yeah” Dean just said Sam looked at him sadness clouding his eyes. Sam nodded getting up grabbing his things and hailing a car down, Dean watched his brother leave sitting at the table sculling his bear down. He wished he had done more but then he wished he didn’t try so hard to save his brother they were each other weakness’s weather they liked it or not. Dean sighed getting up going in the impala hitting the road again. Dean continued hunting no emotion going through his body as he killed every evil son of a bitch he could find. Sam worked at a bar making drinks and cleaning he missed his brother all the time he screwed his brother over he messed up and he hated himself for it. Sam drank his worries away as did Dean every night nothing but drinking it had been weeks since they had called each other no sort of contact with each other it broke Sam’s heart and Dean’s even if he had the angel’s company. The car was empty Sammy wasn’t there he shook his head he needed to stop thinking about him.

 

Sam sat on the bed lucifer had visited him in his dream telling him he is his true vessel it scared Sam to the bone being the devils vessel he would’ve called his brother, but he knew that wouldn’t be wise, so he sat drinking more tears going down his face. Dean was sent into the future and came back he couldn’t let his baby brother become that thing he knew he couldn’t not after this he wouldn’t kill Sam never could. His finger hung over the call button on Sam’s name his breathing increasing. He called Sam’s drunken voice coming over on the other line.

 

“Sammy” Dean said he heard snuffles his brother was crying he gripped the phone tighter.

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“I-I, Sam I need you back” He said quietly his brother scoffed making his heart break.

 

“After everything I did just let me die” Dean was shocked from his brother’s words what had happened to him? Sam hung up and Dean panicked he packed his stuff and went to find his brother. He found him after a 4 hour drive his brother hunched over the bar drinking. Dean made a pained face as his brother looked over at him he had dark circles under his eyes he hadn’t slept in days he looked sick.

 

“Sammy” Dean said walking over to him Sam shook his head his eyes watering.

 

“Go away Dean” Sam said taking another shot he hailed another one, but Dean took the cup.

 

“Sam” He said grabbing his brothers face. Sam’s face was worse then he has ever seen in his life sure he’s been beat up bloodied even on the verge of death, but this was worse.

 

“What have you done to yourself Sammy” Dean whispered taking his brother outside. His brother stumbled but lent against the wall not daring too look him in the eyes.

 

“I opened the last seal Dean, I brought on the apocalypse I ruined everything between you and me and I hate myself for it” He said crying now. Dean felt his eyes water too but shook them away.

 

“Don’t you say that Sam” Dean said Sam scoffed.

 

“Why not it’s the truth” Sam sighed shaking his head going to leave but his brother trapped him against the wall.

 

“You’re not leaving not again” Dean said broken Sam frowned at his brother.

 

“I can’t, I just” Dean couldn’t find the words instead just pressed his lips to his brothers Sam froze in shock but kissed back needy. Sam made a small noise swapping places, so his brother was against the wall. They pulled apart breathless Sam looking into Dean forest eyes.

 

“Ok” Sam said quietly Dean felt relief flood through him knowing it was chick flicky but he hugged his brother tightly he would never let him go again.


	6. The demon provides for his king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the king provides for his demon and so shall the demon provide for his king  
> Some swearing implied smut. Drinking blood! Dry humping. Cumming untouched

Sam Winchester the great known boy king of hell he was cruel, ruthless and cunning. He was feared among all demons no one would want to two face him or disobey him or they will get their heads sliced off. Sam though had one faithful demon knight by his side his one and only brother Dean Winchester the demon who will do everything and anything for his king in order to please him. Sam always sat on his throne when he wasn't on business his knight by his side his eyes as black as night and his look stone cold. Sam would smirk at demons who shook in fear seeing him and his knight it was funny to him. It was feeding time soon as Sam slammed the doors shut a shiver running up Deans spine as he turned to his king bowing.

“Such a good knight, rise” the king smirked as the demon rises as Sam placed his feet flat on the ground.

“Sit” he commanded and Dean did just that sitting on his lap a leg either side of his thighs as the king inhaled his scent.

“So deliciously evil” Sam huskily whispered making his demon shudder with anticipation.

“So eager are you ready?” Sam taunted his hands sliding up Deans sides making his shiver again.

“Yes my king” he said shuddering at the cool hands on his sides.

“Wheres my knife?” The king asked as Dean pulled out the silver knife Sam rolled up Deans sleeve slicing a cut on his arm attaching his mouth to it sucking the metallic liquid in his mouth. Dean let out a small groan he never got use to the feeling of his kings mouth on his body. Sam sucked greedily till the wound healed, Sam moved to his neck slicing another cut. Dean gripped his hair as the king sucked on his neck. Dean moaned grinding his hips down but the king stopped his face stern looking at the demon.

“Did i say you could do that?” Sam asked Dean shook his head a small whine coming out his throat.

“So needy” Sam growled latching back onto his neck Dean gasped his hands going back to his hair Dean couldn't stop his hips from moving needing some sort of friction. The king didn't mind now just kept drinking as Dean shook under his touch his hands running along his back. Dean cried out as he came untouched his body spasming with pleasure as Sam stopped his drinking.

“Did you cum untouched little demon?” Sam growled into his ear.

“Sorry my king” Dean breathed out as Sam chuckled.

“Now you owe me something else” Sam whispered nipping at his ear making Dean moan quietly he was so in for it.


	7. Highlights in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are searching for a hunt up in some mountains, a creature, or creatures have lurked in the woods, casting spells on people giving them their deepest darkest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea xD  
> i don't really set in seasons so just have what ever Sam and Dean season you want, also re watching son because I got up to season five and left for a good year so now I'm re watching everything and I um gonna cry again xD.

Sam was staring at the flames dancing in the small fire place the cabin offered. He was tired, overly tired, seemed nothing had been going right lately, Deans been on edge and tense and Sam's just trying to help him, but being the stubble pain the the ass he is, Dean didn't like any of it and would storm off and go drink. 

This hunt was a little different, being they had never dealt with something like this before, creatures? looking like trees or forest animals, many different opinions, but the same outcome, death. 

Sam sighed glancing over to his brothers sleeping form, he was out cold which was surprising, didn't even flinch when Sam got up and grabbed a beer. Sam stared a little to long and caught himself making him quickly look away and curse himself. 

The next morning they searched the areas of the attackings, nothing strange though only the blood left from the latest victims. Sam looked around a stranhe feeling settling in his stomach, something wasn't right.

"SAM" Sam frowned turning to Dean, but it was to late the creature held him and whispered in his ear some sort of spell, Sam's eyes shut and he fell to the floor, catching a menace of one behind Dean.

Sam gasped and shot up looking around the now dark forest, he held his head a pounding knocking on it. 

"Dean?" He heard a groan and shuffling before a hand landed on his shoulder, Sam snapped around punching the thing in the face only to realise it was Dean.

"Dude" Dean sighed lying on the cold hard ground.

"Sorry man" Sam said helping him back up.

"You catch a glance of them?" Sam asked finally getting to his feet. 

"Yeah it was fugly" Dean shivered and made a disgusted face, Sam chuckled shaking his head.

"Thing looked like a tree with a fungus face" Dean said and Sam frowned, the one behind Dean.

"One came behind you too" Sam said and Dean gave him a 'really?' bitch face.

"Bet it was fugly to" He grumbled brushing off the dirt.

"Lets get back to the cabin" Sam nodded following his brother. 

Sam sighed opening the door of the small wooden cabin, he shivered at the wind picking up and the coldness of the cabin. He lit a fire and Dean mumbled to himself about needed to scrub himself till his skin fell off. Sam again watched the flames of the fire while his brother showered, it was interesting, the highlights of the flame down to the blue hue right where the wood was. Dean walked out of the shower and Sam glanced up suddenly entranced, Deans chest was bare still shining from the water. Sam licked his lips involuntarily and looked his brother up and down.

"I'm so sexy, I know" Sam snapped out of it giving him a confused face.

"What?" Dean smirked making a pose, Sam should've been grossed out, but he wasn't. 

"Hey?" Dean snapped his fingers and Sam looked away, what was wrong with him?

Sam felt stranger after the creature whispered in his ear, He stared at Dean more often, the sharp jaw, emerald green eyes, he was freaking out. 

He decided to hunt this thing on his own knowing he wouldn't be any good with his brother, he followed the tracks and found a cave, skeptical he sighed going inside torch in one hand, gun in the other. Small chanting could be heard through the caves halls, he followed the sound coming to a stop when he saw a familiar person.

"Dean?" His 'brother turned around smiling brightly before walking over, Sam lowered his gun as Dean came face to face with him, they'd been this close before, but something was different.

"Sammy, I knew you would go with out me" He said shaking his head and Sam frowned. 

"How?" Dean placed a finger on his lips hushing him quietly. 

"Come" Sam frowned his brother leading him to sit down, this was so wrong, something was wrong, but Sam couldn't make himself leave or move. 

"Sam" Sam shivered at Deans breath on his neck, hands ran down his arms and left goosebumps.

"You know last night? when you kept staring? turned me on" Sam clenched his jaw as his 'brother' ran his hand down his chest and down to his hardening dick. 

"The way you looked at me like I was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured" Sam clenched his eyes shut as Deans lips connected with his neck. 

"You wanted me, didn't you?" Sam couldn't help, but nod and felt Dean smirk against his neck. 

"I want you too" Sam shivered Deans hands unbundling his pants and resting on his crotch. Sam stiffened as he massaged his cock gently and sucked along his neck. 

"Dean" Sam moaned his gun and torch falling from his hands.

"Breathe baby boy" Sam shivered Deans hand going under his boxers and finally touch skin to skin, Sam felt like he was in heaven his mind in pure bliss, Deans hand working his dick and his mouth on his sensitive neck. 

"SAMMY!?" Sam frowned hearing Dean yell, but it wasn't him. Sam tried to push away this non-Dean, but failed as he was tied down and torn of his clothes, the Dean he thought was real changed into one of those creatures, it's ugly face snarling and clawed down Sam's chest making him cry out. Shots went off and the creature screeched away, Sam hissed in pain feeling blood seeping out of the wound, The real Dean quickly untied him holding a hand to his wound.

"Where'syour clothes?" Dean asked Sam looked around damn thing made them disappear. 

"I don't know, just get me outa here" Dean nodded helping him up and limping him out. Sam gained some dignity and got his clothes back at the cabin, he sat on the chair bandage around his wounds. His shirt was off, it was to painful the rubbing of clothing. 

"Why the hell did you go!?" Dean was pissed, yelling and slamming his hands on the counter. 

"Trying to kill it" Sam mumbled still thinking about what happened, it felt and sounded like Dean, he really thought his brother was-. Sam huffed shaking his head as he got up slowly and walked to his bed.

"I'm sorry ok!" Sam snapped shutting Dean up as he laid on the bed closing his eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty, this isn't over" Sam mumbled a 'whatever' and fell asleep.

Waking up in a sweat Sam glanced to Deans bed sewing him asleep as Well, he dreamt of what happened, only the bliss continued, he shook his head trying to rid of the thoughts, he was hard making him sigh, Dean stirred grumbling something about the sun and sat up, Sam never pulled the blankets over him so fast. 

"Dude?" Dean said raising an eyebrow, Sam just nodded making his brother roll his eyes. 

Sam needed a shower, desperately, he practically ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He sighed letting his head under the now running water, his thoughts were mad. He froze though feeling someone behind him, he turned around seeing Dean a smile on his face.

"Hello Sammy" Sam frowned, this wasn't Dean.

"Heard you moaning my name last night" Sam gulped glancing to his gun on the counter. 

"I'm sorry" He whispered, 'Dean' only smiled, Sam the ed the water off and stepped out drying himself, the creature followed running it's hand down his chest. 

"Always wanted you Sammy" It groaned and Sam tried to go along with it.

"Me too" The thing groaned and captured Sam's lips in a hast kiss, The door opened and Dean yelled for him to get down before shooting. Sam huffed watching the thing finally burn down into ash, he held his towel close and huffed leaning his head back against the wall.

"You good?" Sam scoffed, but nodded making Dean frown.

"Why'd it look like me?" Dean asked and Sam dreaded the question.

"And what was it doing?" Sam also dreaded that question. 

"Whispering something, and I don't know?" Sam huffed getting up and walking past his brother quickly. 

"What did it whisper?" Sam sighed leaning his head back.

"I don't know I couldn't understand it" Sam said anoyyed, why was he so angered? and anoyyed?

"Geez Sammy calm down" Sam scoffed laughing as he stormed back into the bathroom to get changed. 

There was still one more, he would make sure it was Dean.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far is this ok??? xD


	8. Highlights in your eyes (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are searching for a hunt up in some mountains, a creature, or creatures have lurked in the woods, casting spells on people giving them their deepest darkest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea still xD  
> I don't think this goes with the other chapter, idk, kinda loose my plot as I write XD.

Sam was determined to get this witch creature, what ever the hell it was, and kill it.

Sam set out glancing once back at Deans sleeping form, he's been sleeping a lot lately and really heavily, Sam didn't want to disturb him though, finding the thing wasn't hard, killing it was the problem, Sam found himself trapped under it's hands roaming around feeling his body liked he wish from his brother, he snapped though grabbed his gun filled with special bullets and shot it through the heart, the thing crumbled and turned to an ash pile. 

Sam walked back the feeling didn't go, the feeling of need, the need of a touch. Sam growled in frustration thinking killing the creature would take the edge away, being felt up by it made the spell calm, but now, he wanted to jump in front of a truck for such thoughts. Dean was awake when he got back, his brother grabbed him, Sam thought he was gonna punch him, but no Dean hugged him quickly before punching him. 

"Where the hell did you go!?" Dean demanded his eyes wide. 

"Killed the last witch thing" Sam shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, Dean scoffed following his brother as he walked.

"Sammy you don't just go by yourself! we talked about this" Sam frowned, why the hell was Dean going protective mode on his so hardcore, Sam looked to his brother the anger and something else in his eyes, fear.

"It wasn't that hard, I could've done it, did do it" Sam grumbled the last part packing his things, this forest gave him the creeps. 

"So!?" Dean snapped smacking the shirt from Sam's hand.

"The hell is wrong with you dude?!" Sam asked getting pissed at Deans behaviour.

"I don't know that witch put a spell on me, making me- know what? never mind" Dean growled and grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

"Killed them both, then why is the spell still up?" Dean asked changing subject.

"I don't know, maybe we missed something" Dean muttered something making Sam glare.

"Fricken witches" He huffed sitting down by the small round table. Sam cringed in pain suddenly his vision getting blurry, he knew it was another vision and let it happen. 

_Sam watched Dean with hungry eyes, his brother lying on the bed with nothing, but boxers on asleep, Sam was bouncing his leg looking down the curve of Deans back and down to his ass. Sam stalked over hands itching to run his fingers down his back, he couldn't hold the urge in as his finger tips gently ran down Deans back, Dean stirred muttering his name._

_"What are you doing?" Dean mumbled mushing his head into the pillow more, Sam got on the bed his larger body covering Dean, Dean glanced up wondering what his brother was doing._

_"Can't get you out of my head" Sam groaned kissing his ahoulder gently, Dean shuddered at the contact of cool lips on his warm skin._

_"And you lying here like this, like your presenting yourself, waiting" Sam bit down softly sucking the skin into his mouth leaving his mark._

_"Sam" Dean whined, actually whined and Sam growled kissing the back of his neck._

_"You want it too huh?" Dean nodded, but suddenly flipped them so Sam was on his back and Dean on top of him, there lips came so close._

Sam snapped out of the vision, there was no way in hell that would happen, He didn't realise Dean was shaking him till he opened his eyes face to face with him.

"You good?" Sam nodded his pants tight. 

"Get off" Sam said pushing Dean away and storming outside, Dean landed on his ass making him grumble and curse. 

"Sam what did you see?" Sam gritted his teeth.

"Nothing important Dean" He snapped harshly and Dean frowned. 

"Well something's got you pissed!" Sam growled pushing his brother to the wall a glare plastered on his face.

"Come on Sam, go on hit me!" Dean was pushing buttons so he would talk, Sam breathed deeply keeping Dean trapped. 

"Wanna know what I saw?" Sam snarled his face sinister. 

"What" Dean challenged. 

"I had you under me kissing down your back and you whined for me Dean, you begged for me" Dean was shocked and Sam let him down knowing he won the fight. 

They didn't speak on the way back to civilization, Dean went straight to the bar and Sam stayed in the cheap motel wishing he would disappear into thin air. Dean came back at night, not piss drunk by the look of him, Sam glared at the floor from his seat still wishing to disappear. Dean got into bed with out a word and fell asleep, Sam scoffed glancing over only for his eyes to go wife at what he saw, the vision, Dean with out his shirt or pants lying over the blankets, Sam gulped the sudden urge to touch there again, His body began to burn up and his leg bounced when he saw Dean twitch awake. 

"Sam stop it" Dean grumbled his leg making noise as it bounced.

"Sam I swear to god" Dean lifted himself up and strained his head to look at Sam, only to regret it. Sam was sweating eyes dark and full of lust as he stared at his brother. 

"Sam you ok there?" Dean asked seeing his jaw clench tighter.

"The witch! she did something said something" Dean said getting up and walking over, Sam wasn't listening just saw Deans naked chest and wanted to touch, Run his hands up it, up his thighs, Sam moaned making Dean freeze. 

"Sammy?" Dean asked a little quieter. 

"You uh, need to go find a girl?" Sam practically snarled at the word and shook his head unable to control his body.

"You've got like a raging hormone spell or something" Dean said stepping a little closer, Sam snagged his arm and pulled hi  towards him making him topple onto his lap, Sam was breathing heavily into Deans ear as Sam's hands ran down his back. 

"Sam your high on witch spell think damn it!" Dean growled trying to break free of Sam's grip, when did he get so strong?

"I'm thinking Dean" Sam whispered in his ear making him shudder. 

"Thinking that I want you screaming my name, or me yours" Dean was frozen feeling his brothers hard cock against his ass, this wasn't going to end well.

Dean slapped Sam on the fave making him freeze.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Sam death glared and Dean never realised how scary his brother actually was. 

"Ok, um calm down alright let's talk" Dean said patting his shoulder his hands shaking. Dean felt heat shot through him and cursed the bitch got him to, Dean ignored it trying to focus on the problem, but that wasn't happening. 

Sam attacked his neck with open mouthed kisses and he was gone, his body turning to jelly in the others hand. Sam's hands ran up and down Deans body kissing and sucking along his neck. Sam pulled back admiring the red marks scattered across his neck, he looked to Dean, Emerald eyes staring back at him. He kissed him finally and Dean gave in wrapping his hands around his neck. They'd regret this in the morning, but both of them weren't thinking.

Sam groaned his head pounding like he was hung over, he shuffled only to feel someone stir in his arms, he glanced down shocked seeing the back of his brother. Dean mumbled something before his eyes opened and looked at his arm. 

"Sam?" He called like Sam wasn't behind him.

"Right here" Dean glanced over his shoulder his eyes wide. 

"We?" Sam nodded they were both naked, and Dean was a little spoon. 

"It was the spell" Dean nodded trying to ignore it as he scurried around for his clothes. 

"It wasn't us" He kept blabbering about how it wasn't them and it was the spell and Sam snapped.

"Well it fricken happened!" Dean froze not daring to look at his brother. 

"Those witches don't put spells on people I found out when you went to the bar, They feed off of emotions and push them to what you want to do, your darkest secrets" Sam sighed running a hand over his face.

"And you-?" Dean stopped also realising it hit him as well, He'd never admit it, the long stares at Sam, the need to always stay around Sam and protect him, When Sam comes out of the shower he stares at the dimples in his back wondering what his ass would look like. 

"Dean I'm sorry" Sam felt like shit, Dean could hear it in his voice and as he flopped down back onto the bed. 

"Guess I'm really a messed up freak" Sam muttered putting the pillow over his head, Dean looked over his chest still out the banker just by his V line. 

"Your not the only messed up one" Sam lifted the pillow giving Dean a confused look. Dean walked over sitting on the bed and leaning over his brother. 

"They feed off emotions, make our darkest secrets come true?" Sam nodded leaning up on his elbows. 

"Well that was my darkest secret to" Sam didn't make any sort of shocked expression, he only nodded.

"Dean, I-" Sam sighed grabbing the back of Deans neck and kissing him gently, the kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart, Dean leant his forehead against Sam's and sighed.

"We live a messed up life" Sam smiled at Deans comment nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah we do" Dean cracked a smile looking at him again before kissing him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the end of this imagine! what did you guys think? hopefully it made sense xD


	9. Please Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knew they'd never talk about it, but it was killing them both.  
> AOB dynamics. Both boys are alphas, and are mates, they try to ignore it but it doesn't end very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sad obsession.

The day Sam turned 18 was hell, Dean couldn't look at his baby brother with out wanting to touch or mark him, it grew worse over the years until Sam left for collage. Dean was broken watching Sam leave out the door was like his heart been ripped out and shoved back in with spikes in it. He didn't let his dad see, he needed to be strong and be a good son and hunter for his dad. 

Sam didn't want to leave, the pain was immense as he listened in class and concentrated on school, he ached for his brothers claming scent next to him, he should've said goodbye, maybe one last hug.

Nights were the worst, emotions and feelings were all connected, they both could feel the others pain, they had a bond like no other even with out a mark. Sam could feel when Dean broke down silently at night, It broke Sam to feeling those waves of sadness and pain hit him like a truck. 

A hear had passed and the pain became bearable, Dean especially, he locked it deep down and ignored it every single day, at night he would find an omega to fill his needs till morning, then he'd leave them. Sam had Jess, Jess knew she'd never be the one, but she didn't mind, they were good friends and always helped each other out when in need. 

The creaking of wood woke Sam up, he snapped his eyes opened and got up looking around, a scent hit him, but he couldn't quite make it out until he was thrown to the floor. Sam froze tingling shooting through him, Dean. 

Sam looked up trying to see his face in darkness.

"Getting a little sloppy there" Dean joked, Sam didn't smile or answer the pain had come back, but it seemed worse. Dean got off and helped him up, Sam stepped back at least a meter trying to control his emotions.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as the light turned on and Jess asked sleepily what was going on. Dean growled at her making her freeze, Sam stood in front of her and his brother relaxed.

"Sorry darling, you sleep good" He winked at her behind Sam and now Sam was the one to growl.

"Ok Sammy" Dean snickered raising his hands up.

"This some sort of joke to you, you think you can just turn up and break in!?" Sam demanded his voice wavering. 

"Your the one who left!" Dean snapped.

"Jess we'll go outside I'm sorry" Sam whispered kissing her head as she gave him a concerned look. Sam dragged his brother outside and pushed him to the ground.

"I left because it was unbearable being there with you, your scent drove me mad, every night I could hear your quiet moans and smell your arousal, ever night I wished you would just come in my room, every night I begged that you would just accept me! but no Dean!" Sam yelled his eyes watering.

"So I left, and a grew use to the pain, you moved on pretty quick!" Sam was pissed his alpha side raging and ready to kill something. 

"I didn't get use to the pain Sammy, I was broken every damn night about it and you know it!" Dean said low and deadly staring at his brother. 

"Yeah well you found someone to fill your needs pretty quickly" Sam spat.

"So did you!" Dean shot back.

"Not after two years!" Sam growled pushing his brother to the ground again and keeping him there with his body, he was about to throw a punch but stopped his body shaking. Dean frowned as Sam got up and walked away to lean against the wall, Sam gritted his teeth pressing his head against the cold stone. 

"Go away" Sam said calmly after a while.

"No" Sam gritted his teeth harder and turned to his brother. 

"Go and never come back, that s what dad said" Deans jaw clenched.

"Yeah well dad's gone!" Sam frowned.

"He's been missing for months, went on a hunting trip, never came back, I can't find him Sammy" Sam wanted to hug and conceal his brother even after everything. 

"I need your help" Dean said

"No you don't, why'd you come here?" Sam asked wanting the truth. Dean gritted his teeth before sighing.

"I need you back" Sam froze on the spot seeing his brothers face drop.

"I need your anoyying nerdyness around, I need your scent on my things again, I just need you back" Sam had never seen Dean break down, and yet here he was breaking down, begging for Sam to return. 

"Dean" Sam sighed bringing his brother to his chest, Dean gripped the back of his coat and breathed in deeply. 

"I can't go back, you know that, dad won't let me" Dean growled.

"Dad isn't here!" He snapped looking up to his brother desperately.

"Sam" Sam turned around seeing Jess.

"Jess?" Jess looked sad and sighed.

"He's your real mate? isn't he?" Sams face fell and he nodded, Jess's eyes watered and she nodded.

"You always called Dean out in your sleep, I never thought anything of it" She chuckled nervously and sadly.

"You need to go with him Sam, you'll die" Sam new that, he knew too long with out Dean and he die by the time he was 35, the only keeping him going right now was Jess. 

"Jess-" Jess shook her head.

"Just go" Sam watched her go back inside and Dean watched her go, poor girl. 

"Please Sammy" Sam's heart clenched before he leaned down to kiss Dean for the first time.


	10. I'm tired Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans tired, over everything the job, the life, he wants out or a new start.  
> Sam knows his brother, knows his feelings, he won't let him die though, he won't die like that Sam promised himself he wouldn't die like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not feeling the smuttyness for like ages now, idk I just want that sweet romance with out the making out, constant sex, I want sweet hand holding, flowers take me out to dinner romance? ya get me?  
> or just really depressingness like this xP

Might of been easier to just lay there and die, Dean was tired, aching mentally and physically. He was so sick of trying to do everything, save everyone, he was carrying the world on his shoulders and he was damned tired. 

Sam was around somewhere, probably fighting off what ever it was they were fighting, Dean couldn't move, didn't want to move, the ground was hard and cold, but nice. He heard distant grunts and gun shots and then a thump. He hummed his eyes drooping shut, good job Sammy, he thought. 

"DEAN!?" Dean made a scrunched up face, that man was so damn loud, Dean huffed quietly before hands were on his face slapping him gently.

"Let me go Sammy" The words slipped from his mouth getting one last look at his brother, Sam's hair was flowing down his face covered in dirt, blood and sweat, he sweat so much geez. 

"No cone on wake up!" Dean groaned as Sam lifted him and held him close. Sam, Sammy, Sam his little baby brother he swore to always protect, his one main job, he remember when he took his first steps, long legged baby blabbering to himself as he waddled towards Dean, Dean couldn't have been more prouder. 

"Dean please" Dean frowned feeling wetness on his shoulder, Sam cradled his head close to his shoulder like a mother would a child. He could feel Sam shake under him, just let me go he thought. 

He remembers the first time his feelings spiked into more then brotherly love, he cursed himself for it, wished the world would swallow him up. He remembers seeing Sam cry as an adult, after Jessica, in the motel bathroom, Dean heard him and opened the door, he acted  like nothing was wrong. Dean wanted nothing more then to hug him and tell him it would be ok, but it never would be ok, not in this job, this life. 

"Dean" Sam whimpered, it hit him like a truck, he couldn't die, he needed to protect Sammy, watch Sam grow up till he's 100!

"Sammy" It was barely audible, but Sam heard him and picked him running him to the car. He let him down gently in the passengers side and ran to the drivers. He sped off down the road, Dean coughed a little, everything hurt, felt broken, Sam would get him help though, he knew it. 

"Good boy" Dean whispered falling against the chair his world going black. 

 

Sam rushed to the hospital probably getting a million speeding fines, he doesn't care, he needed to help his brother, help Dean, help Dean, help Dean it replayed on his mind till he ran through those doors and he was taken on a hospital bed. Sam paced up and down all night, they worked for hours, God he hoped he lived, he was injured to, didn't care though, ignored the doctors and paced some more. He better wake up, Sam can't do this with out him, not with out his brother. Sam saw the doctor come out and took long strides to him his face torn.

"He's stable" Sam let out a sigh nodding. 

"You can go in" Sam nodded speeding to his brothers room, Sam hated this, memorys always flashes by, Dean in hospital, bruised and bandaged, tubes down his throat, hated it. Sam was shaking he didn't realise it till he went to touch his brothers arm. He sat in the chair feeling wave after wave of emotion, he cried, just let it all go. He held his brothers limp hand, he didn't care he just needed to know he was there. 

He stayed for a week sleeping right beside him never leaving.

Sam woke up to someone coming in, he lifted his head seeing the nurse and removed his hand. 

"Just coming in to do check ups" Sam nodded his neck sore along with the rest of his body.

"She might I suggest you see a doctor also, find a motel and shower? You look like you could use it" The nurse smiled sadly, Sam glanced back to Dean before nodding.

"I won't be to long" Sam got himself checked on before finding a motel to stay in, he stayed in the shower just staring at the ground. His brother said let him go, he just wanted to go so easily, Sam fisted his hand another wave of tears going. He didnt want to do this with out him, couldn't, he needed his brother, relied on him, needed one person to not think he was completely insane and a freak. He was still a freak though, physic abilitys, the unnatural love He had for his brother. 

Sam sped back to the hospital and ran back to his room, Dean was still unconious, Sam sighed sitting down resting his arms on the bed. 

"Dean, I know you wanna give up, your tired I get it, I need you though, I know in a selfish basterd, but I need you here, with me" Sam clenched his jaw sucking in a breath. 

"I need your stupid rock music and snarky comments" He chuckled sadly. 

"I just need you, I can't do it with out you, I don't want to do it with out you. remember when we were kids? I was trying to figure out how to use a yoyo, flicked straight into my face, I cried like a baby" Sam smiled.

"You told me everything was ok and gave me a hug and candy secretly" Sam chuckled shaking his head. 

"I need you to know everything's gonna be ok, were ok, we will be ok, i promise" Sam patted his brothers arm sighing tiredly. 

"That was beautiful" Sam snapped his head up looking to Dean, Dean smiled groggigly his eyes tired. 

"Dean" Sam didn't know what else to say.

"Hey sasquatch" Sam hugged him awkwardly on the bed his tears coming again.

"Hey easy" Dean whinced and Sam pulled away instantly apologising. 

"We are gonna be ok" Dean said a lazy smile on his lips.

"We'll be just fine Sammy" Dean patted Sam's hand sighing quietly. 

 

 

After Dean got out of hospital, Sam did the driving, demanded actually, Dean had know clue where they were going, though maybe it was a job. They drove for a few days before Dean read the sign 'Grand canyon Dean frowned glancing to Sam who smiled.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked confused.

"Going to the grand canyon, you always wanted to see it, so why not?" Sam shrugged like it was nothing. 

"Sam I thought we were going on a hunt, come on man" Dean huffed ignoring the feeling in his chest, Sam's face fell aa the pulled into the motel.

"I'll look" Sam mumbled getting out of the car and checking in, Dean sighed following him eventually. Dean watched Sam sit at the table and stare at his computer screen.

"Right that's it" Sam frowned moving his head slightly to look at him.

"Come on pouty baby, this is what we do, we hunt, not go sight seeing" Sam's face only got worse and Dean felt like hell. 

"I did it for you Dean, Before the hospital you said let me go, you were willing just to give up, I know your tired I see it all the time, stop trying to hide it, I'm your brother, let me help somehow!" Sam was begging him, his face said it all and Deans heart clenched. 

"Ok" Dean didn't know what else to say, he never was good with emotions especially around his brother.

They went to the Grand Canyon, right on the top, no one was there thankfully they got there pretty early in the morning, Dean watched the sun rise and couldn't believe his eyes, it was so beautiful. Sam watched it then glanced to his brother seeing his face illuminated by the sun. His face was calm and his body was relaxed, Sam smiled still staring till Dean turned to look at him. 

Sam had a dopey look on his face, a dopey lop sided smiled his head was slightly tilted and the sun was on him. Dean was conflicted.

"What?" Sam shook his head still staring and Dean twitched. 

"Dude seriously" Sam shook his head again looking back to the sun rise, Dean now stared. His little brother wasn't little, never had been, defined muscles long brown locks, beautiful lips and eyes, no wonder every girl swooned over him. 

"Dean?" Dean blinked giving Sam his attention.

"Yeah?" Sam lent forward and Dean froze, Sam froze to pulling back realising what he did. 

"Idiot" Sam frowned, Dean grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward meaning their lips together, Sam was surprised but kissed back enjoying the moment. Dean broke apart panting slightly his lips parted like Sam's, Sam smiled and Dean smacked him. 

"I hate you" Dean grumbled shoving his hands in his pocket, Sam laughed whole heartedly and Dean watched him with a happy heart. 


	11. Soft touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis gonna be a J2 fic!   
> They know they're more then friends, but they can't tell each other so caught up not wanting to ruin this precious bond.   
> Jensen knows when Jareds facing nerves and panicking he crys his best to calm him down small feather touches making sure to keep the man smiling. It gets to much though and Jared has to go, Jensen doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with my updating I do not have a set thing as you can tell, either I can write one every night or one a month no in between so, sorry for that xD  
> Really short sorry.

It was easier to just stay friends, ignore feelings and try to keep everything in order. Hell they both new all this touch wouldn't go un-noticed, the knees touching, shoulders anything just to feel some sort of contact with out raising suspicion. 

Jared knew so did Jensen, both new this wouldn't last very long and they'd have to say something. 

Jared was always nervous on panels even of he didn't show it, keeping up on that stage infront of so many eyes, judging you, whether it be good or bad. Jensen knew, Jensen saw the small layer of sweat on Jared forehead, the tapping of his fingers against his leg or the chair, nervous chuckles and quickly glance arounds, like he was looking for an escape. 

It was one of those days Jared didn't feel like speaking, but he had to, his body was sore from over working and his mind was cluttered with just, everything. Jared put on a fake smile and waved going to his seat Jensen following his suit. Jared listening not really saying anything, Jensen was behind him talking away his hand on his neck massaging gently. Jared sighed quietly glancing up to Jensen he acted like nothing unusual was going on at all and Jared thanked him. 

By half way through Jared grew agitated leg bouncing, his fingers tapping against his thigh, the constant looking around for a way out, Jared snapped though and all he did was grab Jensens shirt in his fist and gave him a loom.

"Hey" Jensen switched his mic off focusing all attention on Jared, Jared looked at him and Jensen nodded waving someone over. They nodded and took over as Jensen guided his friend out the back. Jared went straight outside breathing in the fresh air trying calm his nerves.

"Hey it's ok" Jensen said gripping the man's arms so he didn't stumble over his too long limbs. 

"Sorry" Jared mumbled as Jensen made him sit on a step.

"Its ok man" Jensen said sitting beside him there knees touching. Jareds breathing pattern was wonky and he was shaking, Jensen rubbed his back knowing saying something wouldn't help him. 

After a while Jared practically leaned on him his breathing calming down.

"Just breath bud" He said softly. Jared fully calmed down the producer coming out.

"We need you guys back!" Jared tensed and Jensen wanted to punch the guy.

"No call it off" Jensen said simply turning his head away from him, he heard him tsk and close the door. Jared relaxed again looking to the sky.

"Had to be one of those days" He sighed, Jensen nodded watching his face. He loved being this close, wish he could hold him all the time or Jared hold him, he didn't care. 

"Lets go back to my place get some fancy tea you drink" Jared chuckled looking to him. Jared smile made him freeze, again, so many times he had this smile, which just lit up, like a kid seeing a birthday cake or something. 

"Jen" Jensen snapped out of it nodding when something touched his lips, he frowned, wait. 

Was Jared kissing him? Jared went to pull away thinking he did the wrong thing, but Jensen caught his neck and kissed him again tenderly. They pulled apart and Jensen kept his eyes close thinking it was a dream. 

"You can open your eyes" Jared chuckled, Jensen frowned his eyes opening Jareds fave right in front of his. So many moments they shared Jensen didn't know what to think, now he did. 


	12. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's a father in a local town where Dean lives. Sins will be made by the lord and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this in 2017 so its probably really bad and I cant be bothered to go through it right now XD

Dean Winchester was a regular guy lived in the small town of Wonton he went to church every Sunday and lived in a small place on Helena ST. He lived with his cat Jay he was a pure white cat and fluffy. He was a attractive man with dirty blonde hair which was short on the sides and slightly longer on the top in a spiker style. He had a good physic and his eyes were a forest green like his past away mother he was 6' pretty tall for him. His father had past away as well he couldn't handle his mothers death. He was 30 and no wife or kids because well one he was gay but never admitted to anyone or himself he thought he could change from the church but it seemed to make it worse with a certain priest there. Sam Wesson a priest man he was very loved through out the church although young he had great knowledge and very handsome. He had shaggy brown hair which was neatened out and his nose was slightly tipped up his eyes seemed to change between brown, blue and yellow all mixing together. He was a tall man at 6'4 and his physic mostly muscle. He wasn't a heavy weight lifter but he liked a good physic keeping him healthy. The church was only small since it was a small town only 20 people came every Sunday sometimes less. Sam and there other priest were the only ones there, Himself, a man named Castiel Novak and Gabriel Nova and the high priest Chuck Morgan. It was a Sunday morning and Dean put on a simple suit and went to the church in his 67 Impala he kept her clean her black paint shining in the sun. When he arrived three other cars were there and Father Novak standing at the door. He greeted Dean who smiled at the blue eyed man and went to find a seat. He sat on the second row holding his bible in his lap. An elderly couple sat in front of him Mr and Mrs Thomas nice old people took everyone in like their own children. The church soon filled up with its usually people and Father Wesson stepped up greeting the people and began with a prayer. They sang and Sam continued the gathering. Dean couldn't help but stare at the man his tallness his brown long hair his blue/brown eyes shinging. Dean had been to this church when he was young and he and Sam had went to school together as friends. Dean got that flutter in his chest again and warmth spreading through his chest from looking at the priest. Dean looked away flustered and tried to calm himself this was bad and wrong and disgusting. When Dean got home he cursed himself what was wrong with him he needed to find a woman, marry have kids a happy normal, life. Dean was inwardly punching himself he sighed and got changed into casual jeans and a grey t-shirt. He went for a walk by the small lake in their town. He watched the water shimmer with ducks swimming quaking happily. Dean looked up at the clouds they looked like cotton balls floating around. Dean jumped at the sudden call of his voice turning to see his friend Jeffrey. He waved and gave a small smile as he approached.  
"Hey brother" Jeff said Dean shook his hand putting it back in his pocket after wards.   
"Hey Jeff what's up?" Dean asked  
"Uh not much man just taking care of the kids" He said and Dean nodded looking back at the lake.  
"What about you?" Jeff questioned  
"Uh yeah not much" Dean said it had been a quiet week just some house cleaning and shopping. Jeff's phone rang and he gave Dean an apologetic smile. Dean nodded and looked back at the lake, See he's happy wife, kids why cant you be like that? Dean told himself. Jeff came back saying his wife called.  
"Its ok see ya bud" Dean said and gave him a quick hug as he left. Dean got home at dinner time and ate some spaghetti and showered and went to bed. Monday morning rolled in and Dean woke up and headed to his job he worked at a mechanic shop called Maxs repairs. The guy who owned it Max Tall his boss opened the place a year ago and Dean loved his cars and fixing things it was his perfect job. He started at 7 and ended at 4 getting off work early. But the priest had been bugging him so much his dream last night so lewd the priests hands on him caressing him gently. Dean shook his head and went to the church with out thinking. He got there and panicked what was he going to say. He walked into the booth and sat down a wooden design blocking his view of the priest.   
"How can I help you?" Dean knew that kind voice and let out a shaky breath it was Sam.  
"Uh I have sinned father" Dean said his voice slightly shaking. His palms became sweaty and subconsciously licked his lips.  
"Everyone sins what happened?" Sam asked. Sam knew it was Dean on the other side his rugged breath filling the air in silence he wondered what he was so nervous about.  
"I uh I have feelings for someone I shouldn't" Dean said hurried and Sam frowned.  
"Is she married?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head closing his eyes.   
"She is a he" He said quietly Sam almost missed it. Sam was surprised needed to say but he also had feelings for a man which was wrong and a very bad sin. Sam swallowed shifting his posture thinking of what to say.  
"Who is the man?" He asked and Dean went quiet like he wasn't there.   
"Dean?" Sam asked softly not wanting to startle the man. Dean melted at his soft voice like the one in his dream.   
"You" Dean said extremely quiet and shaky. Sam's heart stopped he like Dean as well in a sinful way before he could say anything the door opened and Dean had started to run. Sam got up and sprinted out of the booth and saw Dean in his car driving away quickly. Sam sighed getting an odd look from Cas. Sam gritted his teeth and went into his car ignoring everyone and speed off to chase Dean he took off his white cuff and undid some of his buttons feeling more free. He saw the mans house and his car he pulled in and hoped out quickly and knocked on his door.  
"DEAN" Sam called but no one answered he knew he was here.  
"Dean please open this door" Sam said softly. Dean was sitting by the front door back to him he could hear Sam's voice and he was on the verge of tears.   
"Dean I'm not mad please open this door" Sam spoke softly making Dean shiver. He got up slowly and opened the door looking down ashamed. Sam's heart shattered and cupped Deans face giving him a gentle but passionate kiss. Dean was frozen Sam's lips were on his soft and soothing like he imagined. Sam pulled back seeing a wide eyed Dean his hands still on his face he could feel the slight stubble growing under his palms.   
"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean was shocked but pressed his lips to his again. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around the shorter man and held him close. Dean put his arms around Sam's neck running his hands lightly through his hair. They pulled apart and Sam smiled looking into his forest green eyes. Dean smiled smally. Sam caressed his face lightly and Dean leaned into the touch.   
"I love you Dean for so long I don't care how bad or wrong it is I want you we can have a family grow old together" Sam said softy again. Deans eyes sparkled and his smile was sweet.   
"I love you too" Dean said and Sam smiled brightly kissing him again.   
Dean brought Sam inside and the two sat down on his creamy coloured couch. Sam looked over at a nervous looking Dean and brought him over into his arms Deans back on his chest. The two lay on the couch small voices from the TV filling the air. Dean loved the warmth and love he could feel through Sam's touch. The light stroke of his thumb on his bicep. Dean thought about the church and it hit him Sam couldn't be with him being a priest.  
"Sam?" Dean called Sam hummed in response looking at him his expression becoming worried seeing Deans face.  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked  
"What about the church they would kick you out this they-" Dean stumbled over his words and Sam shushed him.   
"I will leave Dean we can leave this place have our own house out in the middle of no where no one to tell us no or that's wrong no judgment just you and me" Sam said and Deans heart swelled  
"You'd do that?" Dean asked quietly and Sam nodded giving his hair a light kiss. Dean turned over and kissed him sweetly. Sam kissed back quickly and soon it became heated. Sam tugged lightly at Deans hair making him give a small moan. Sam deepened the kiss and moved his hand lower down the curve of his back. He tugged the shirt up and put his hand to Deans un clothed skin.  
"You sure?" Dean said through a kiss.  
"Defiantly waited to long" Sam said, Sam pushed Dean up and led him to the his bedroom and took his shirt off through heated kisses. He pushed Dean gently back on the queen bed and took off his shirt and under shirt. Dean stared at Sam's slightly tanned muscles on display for him. Sam smirked and laid down on top of Dean and reclaimed his lips again. Dean ran his hands up and down Sam's masculine back making Sam groan quietly. Sam kissed his jaw nipping it slightly and moved down his neck finding Deans sweet spot. Dean gave a heavenly sound and Sam sucked and bite lightly at that spot having Dean wither under him. He kissed down Deans chest sucking on his nipples for a while then moved lower. Dean moaned his head falling back against the pillow. Sam undid his belt and slipped his jeans down as well. Sam could see his hardness through the fabric of his boxers. Sam kissed lightly on his dick making Dean squirm.   
"Sam" Dean said breathlessly. Sam smirked and tugged down his boxers leaving them on the floor. He kissed up Deans thighs and nipped the inner part. He kissed around Deans dick making Dean whine. Sam chuckled and kissed his tip making Dean moan. Sam licked a strip from the base to the tip and sucked on his head and Dean was to far gone. Sam took much as Dean as he could and sucked lightly and Deans hand tangled into his hair tugging lightly making Sam give a small growl which vibrated through his dick. He came off with a   
pop. He made Dean roll over on his stomach and spread his cheeks seeing the pink hole. Sam licked a strip making Dean moaned into the pillow and he gripped the sheets. Sam licked more then pressed his tongue inside Dean making him shake, Sam pumped his tongue and Dean moaned. He pressed his fingers to Deans mouth and Dean gladly sucked on them. When Sam's fingers were slicked enough he pulled away and pushed one finger in slowly making Dean hiss.  
"Shhh baby breath" Sam spoke and Dean breathed in and out slowly. Sam waited for him to adjust and then moved slowly in and out getting a rhythm. The pain turned to pleasure for Dean as he started adding more fingers and hit a bundle of nerves earning a loud moan from him.  
"Sam need you" Dean gasped as Sam pumped his fingers. His dick was achingly hard and he wanted to come but not with out Sam inside of him. Sam pulled his fingers out slowly and Dean whined, Sam took off his pants and boxers off quickly and lubed up his dick with Deans spit. He turned Dean over and Dean admired his dick. Sam leaned down and kissed him softly.  
"This may hurt" Sam said pressing the tip to his hole and slowly slid in. Dean gripped his back and hissed. Sam stopped letting him adjust to the invasion. He kissed Deans neck trying to make it better.   
"More" Dean said breathlessly Sam nodded moving in slowly inch by inch. Soon he was all the way in Deans tight hole he felt so good and warm. Sam groaned into Deans ear and nipped onto his earlobe.   
"Sam" Dean said pleadingly Sam moved out slowly and back in slowly making Dean moan. Sam kissed him sloppily moving at a slow rhythm.   
"Sam faster" Dean begged something snapped in Sam and he sped up the pace making the bed shake. Deans legs hooked around his waist and his heels digging into his lower back. Sam grunted feeling Deans tight heat. Dean screamed out in pleasure when Sam hit his prostate. Dean moaned as Sam hit that spot over and over again.  
"Gonna come" Dean said and Sam put a hand around his dick pumping it.  
"Come for me" Sam whispered into his ear. That sent him over the edge and Sam soon came inside Dean hearing his cries. Sam and him panted and Sam pulled out slowly. Sam got up and Dean frowned.  
"Cleaning up" Sam said and Dean nodded. After they were cleaned Sam spooned Dean keeping him close.  
"I love you" Sam said and Dean smiled kissing his hand.  
"Love you too" Dean said and they fell asleep in each others arms finally happy and complete.


	14. Werewolf mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets unlucky on a hunt, he gets bit by a werewolf right on the neck, damn filthy dogs.   
> Sam doesn't know, doesn't need to know, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my other story's on wattpad xD  
> Btw this isn't a serious fic like it's stupid, but idk xD

Dean got super unlucky, like he cursed the gods super unlucky, he cursed every damn thing unlucky. He walked into the motel, he told Sam, it'll be fine usual big brother chat. Ha! like hell he was fine. Dean muttered to himself cursing the damn thing that bit him, he went to clean his wound only to find that it had healed, great.  
He went to call Bobby, but didn't he knew he couldn't put that on the old man.   
He heard Sam s footsteps before he even got to the door, Dean snapped and ran to the door forcing it open, Sam stood shocked and confused at his sudden out burst.  
"Dean are you ok?" Sam asked, Dean nodded putting on one of his 'im totally fine' smiles.  
"Yeah, I uh, um, food?" Sam raised an eyebrow and handed him the burger, he ate it like a starving man. He ate the giant burger in a minute, just full on tore it to shreds, he smiled with his mouth full to Sam, who made a disgusted face and walked off. Deans mind was running at a million miles an hour, the hell was he going to do!

Dean couldn't sleep that night, something smelt so damn good, he tossed and turned making his brother throw a pillow at his face. Dean froze the pillow smelt so good, he took in a deep breath and froze. Why the hell was he sniffing random pillows, he threw the pillow back at his brother when he heard a growl. Sam glanced up as well and kept a hand on his gun. Dean glanced out the window seeing a pair of blue eyes. Dean grabbed his gun and ran out the door letting off shots.  
"RUN YOU SON OF A BITCH ILL FIND YOU!" Dean was fuming and cursing.  
"Dean?" Dean snapped his head to his brother his body moving on its own as he stepped into Sam's personal space.  
"Uh, Dean?" Sam questioned.  
"Hmm?" Dean took in a deep breath, Sam was the one who smelt so good.   
"Did- did you just breath me in?" Dean froze a frown on his face.  
"Did I just- the hell Sam? I would- ew" He shivered and stormed back inside, this werewolf blood was seriously messing with his head.   
The next morning he was woken up by a shake, he growled, like full on growled from his throat and Jared his teeth at whoever shook him. Sam snatched his hand back and gave him an odd look.  
"Let me sleep bitch" He groaned putting his head under the pillow.  
"Dean are you ok?" Dean thought, no.  
"Im fine Sam I'm tired and grumpy" He grumbled like a child.  
"Ok, um sleep, I'll get breakfast" Dean grunted and waited for Sam to leave, he cursed, he just growled at his brother like a goddamn dog.   
Who the hell is gonna fix him!?   
He woke up to the door opening, he smelt Sam and food, and someone else. He snapped up ready to fight when he saw Bobby, great.  
"Jeez warn me" Dean sighed rubbing his eyes and pulling his pants on.  
"What aren't you telling Sam?" Dean froze, damn Bobby was good.  
"Nothing" He lied, clear as day.  
"Don't give me that crap boy!" Bobby frowned and glanced to his neck.  
"Damn it, you've been bitten, I told you to take Sam You idjit!" Dean instinctavly put his hand over where be was bit, no doubt there were light raises of teeth marks.  
"Your a werewolf!" Sam yelled, his body felt like collapsing, he made Sam upset.   
"I'm sorry" Dean sounded like a chick he couldnt control it.  
"The hells wrong with you, I told you I needed to come" Sam huffed and threw the bag of food down, Dean flinched the sound like a hammer right by his ear.   
"Sorry" Sam muttered.  
"Damn it Dean" Bobby sighed.  
Curse everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be q second one I'm about to like fall asleep rn though so Byyeeeeeeee.


End file.
